Virgin Dance Night
by Neena14
Summary: YuBo Wave 3. Club, lights, drinks; all in a day's work. But fun begins when you're a viewer to the most exotic performance ever. And it gets more exciting, when you're confident to hunt the performers down behind the stage in their rooms alone. Yaoi. Lime


_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi; BryTal; AU; Lime; Clubbing

_**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade nor I'm making a public use of this fiction. I write solely for entertainment and enjoyment of the readers, though the story belongs to me and is not to be touched. Any new and unknown characters belong to me only. Lyrics, if any found, belong solely to their rightful owners except claimed otherwise.

_**A/N:**_ Okay now don't start laughing your heads off but this fiction is based on a very…unique…song. Although the plot first occurred to me when I listened to _**'The Way I Are' by Keri Hilson and D.O.E**_, it really materialized before my eyes when I was going through my I-pod and 'accidentally' stumbled upon _**'I wanna fuck you' by Akon and Snoop Dog**_.

I know, cue roar of laughter!

LOL! I'm writing a fiction centering the two big bad Russians, also known as Devil's Higher-in-Command/ Diabolical Duos/ Masters of Sadism and Lords of all that is plain foul and evil (You pick!), with the song '_**I wanna fuck you' By Akon**_?? HAHAHA! I literally was rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off!!

The lyrics are not in the story but just listen to this,

'…_I see you winding and grinding up on the pole  
__I can see you looking at me and you already know  
__I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know  
__I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know…girl…'_

You must think I'm hysterical but if you see through my perverted eye, I find that extremely hilarious and damn adorable! Bryan, as in _the_ Bryan Kuznetsov, eyeing the Ice Prince, Tala Ivanov, who happens to be winding on a pole, and thinking such as that!? LMAO!! HAHAHA!!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**YuBo Wave 3  
**__**Entry#3**_

* * *

_**Virgin Dance Night**_

* * *

The small clinking of glass meeting the marble surface was highly unlikely to be measured up with the raucous sound waves pressing hard against the soundproof dome, nearly deafening the small amount of humanity present inside there yet they only seemed to take in the adrenaline rush rather than be bothered by it. Music exploded through the mega stereo system, the speakers pulsating orgasms after orgasms of noise.

But even with all the hype, the tempest of the night club blew over him like a cool winter breeze for he had his eyes only on the stage in the middle.

The construction to one might even seem like an arena. The lights danced on the dome-like ceiling in a crazed ritual, swirling in different assortments of multicolor at the beat of the music controlled by the DJ who dominated a little less than a quarter of the dance floor. The dance floor, a massive one, was surrounded at the boundaries by half a dozen steps before there came a landing with couches, seats and tables; the private making-out areas.

He sat recumbently on one of the said seats, facing directly the broad T-shaped stage, behind which white canvas and smoke decorated the walls, hiding the entrance to the stage from eager prying eyes.

"Gentlemen, it's time we all have been waiting for!"

Even before the DJ completed his announcement, the throng of moving bodies along with the few seated, cheered the man loudly, hoots and catcalls filling the air. He himself could not keep from smirking as he brought the rim of the goblet in his hands to his lips and took a small sip of the rubicund fluid. Yes, they all had been waiting for quite some time.

Lights went out and the music faded away though a loud resonance, a booming echo more likely, was there. Another wave of hoots and playful screams came as the darkness swallowed everything, kept away only by the tinge of blue coming from the stage. The audience also became silent, eyes intently focused on the place of all attention; the entrance. But they were only wasting their energies for no matter how hard any of them squinted, nothing could be discerned.

Music started and another round of clapping and whistling began, completed with whoops of enthusiasm.

Bryan smirked.

He did not care for shrilling sounds around him. He did not care for the fervent temper of the predators that was the crowd. However, he did care, and shifted in his seat, when a shadow of a person was brought to life by the sudden glow from under where they stood on the stage.

"Ladies and gents, I give you…Akai Taiyo!!"

The introduced person stood there, eyes closed and face indifferent as a sonic boom resonated within the screaming walls. The arms at the sides, his right shoulder faced the spectators yet those lids veiled the eyes behind. The light blue bangs fell on that handsome pale face, the features enhanced by the attire draped on the guy's well toned stoic body. His eye lids were painted with a deep shade of blue, heavy mascara and light glitter and those closed lips stood out with a glossy sheen.

Generous moments were granted to ogle at him from where he stood, good feet away and somewhat above the hungry crowd. A black patterned shirt hugged the torso from all the right corners with a red cape drawn over the well built shoulders. From the wild hairdo, it seemed as if he had just woken up or more likely had a full make out session. And that just made him look even more delicious.

Those lids opened if ever so gradually and did not even make it halfway when the face turned to the front. And that little gesture was all to tear another screaming finale from the people present there.

"Now…" The light from that figure dimmed away and not even the dancer's silhouette was seen. The DJ's voice on the other hand was able to pull the audience back to their senses but that wasn't the case with many either. "…KITSUNE!"

Bryan went back to lean on the back of his soft seat, a smug smile on his face, as the same process of the lights and music repeated when the second dancer was introduced. This night was just starting.

While his partner had been standing teasingly at one corner, this one sat on the opposite side of the stage, one leg out while the other was drawn up with his arm resting on the knee. He gave a moment into the glass shattering respond from his wanting fans before he turned to look at them, a coy smile playing his lips, mocking them, teasing them. He looked back with a gentle jerk of his head, the front raven locks falling before those pools of deep gold water while the mane carpeted the floor like the ebony of a starless night sky.

He wore baggy pants and that was all except for the silky water of the black cape he had drawn over his front. An arm, wrapped by tendrils of red clothing till the shoulders, reached up and a hand was brought near the rosy lips. Those smoky eyes closed, revealing glitter on tanned skin, as the small tip of the tongue came out and licked the long fingers like a cat.

Bryan snickered internally as moans and whistles accompanied with many cheers resonated in the firmament and sipped the rest of his drink when the light showering on raven head also faded away. The music stopped and darkness came but the wait was never finished.

"And now exclusive for tonight's show, courtesy of Erotica's, we present the finest; the stunning; and the most exotic there is; the one and only……SHAKAKU!!"

Light blinded them as the metal gong was struck. There, three thick beams of blue lights focused and Bryan placed his goblet back on the table beside to grant all of his undivided attention and interest to the one for whom he had been coming here every third week for the past two months.

Standing in the middle, back facing the crowd, a hand on the hip, and that was all needed for the people present there to lose their senses.

Scarlet seemed to stain the white canvas behind yet the crimson was nothing more than another thing to want for more. Similar to his two companions, a long silk cape, silver and blue, was drawn over the shoulders, hiding even the feet as it pooled on the stage. Shakaku, the Angel of Light, remained stationery, lustrous in its own heavenly radiance as the mortals supplicate close to worship it.

Not munificent like the first two, he did not move nor did he show his face and the people groaned as the lights beginning to dim away, finalizing the introduction but not yet the main show.

_Impressive_

And it was. The lights of the landing and the dance floor were still out; the only source coming from the overly magnificent bar that snaked the right side of the night club. But those canvases at the back of the stage still shone their virgin radiance, not enough to show where the three performers have gone but enough to give hope that more was to come.

_That pimp Dickenson takes the cake._ Bryan thought, arms folded, legs crossed as he waited patiently for the performance to begin and wash them away to clouds of euphoria; to Elysian happiness.

'Erotica' belonged to that beefy Records company owner who must have eighty percent of the top night clubs under his ruby studded cane. For all Bryan knew, even doing shit, he was making millions. But that wasn't why credit was awarded to the lucky son of a bitch. No. It was because he had succeeded in giving a club house the best there was. And that was the team of these three young dancers. Dickenson was famous for his voyages around the globe, going from Fiji to Kiev in search of homeless and talented youngsters to bring them to the surface by polishing them to perfection and then displaying them to the world.

The music started and so did the dance.

* * *

He leaned against the wall, one leg drawn up, the foot resting against it and arms crossed. The light hues were veiled by the lids as he waited in that corner, camouflaged by the dimness that played in the night club at two in the morning. Yet apart for a little increase in the drunkards, the partying group still flooded the dance floor, bouncing of the walls and making a total fool out of themselves yet too much taken by the music to stop and care.

The show had ended only half an hour ago and people still had their minds eating grass in the fantasy lands of wet dreams and erotic thoughts. Those three had done a number on every man with their sexual prowess and extreme teasing; letting them all want more but not giving an iota to them.

Bryan did not move from his position as two men in black walked past him, rather oblivious that he was there all the time. They had been the only obstacle in his path and now after no doubt strenuous duty of guarding the performers for complete ten hours stretch, they seemed more than willing to reach the bar for a glass of Martini.

He slipped in. And the curtains to the backstage fluttered silently before falling back into place, lessening divinely the noise and shouts of the ambiance he had just left.

His hunt began…

* * *

It wasn't hard and he easily found what he had been searching for. The door was mahogany with a bronze knob and three stones studded noticeably at the top; golden, red and blue.

Once done with the intro, the lights of the stage had glowed back, only enhancing and illuminating the performers so that all attention was theirs. The music had begun with deep resonating tones before the aluminum cones of the speakers themselves shook with rage and craving. The music slammed against the eardrums yet the minds were more occupied by the movement of flesh and the removal of attire.

Kitsune, The Fox, had started off with the first step, teasingly walking over till the front of the catwalk before moving to the rhythm, hands moving upwards, fingers grazing the sun-kissed skin as those hips danced to the rhythm, letting the music take control of his delicious body. And it had just got better when the Red Sun joined in. His apathetic stupor had torn the throat muscles of many but the more cheering only seemed to make them tease the spectators more.

And that was what went on. Both had remained there at the front of the stage and engaged eventually into a mating dance, one which turned almost every one on. And why wouldn't that happen when the taller of the two ran his hands over his partner, tracing every bloody ripple of the tanned skin, hooking his fingers into the raven head's pants while the neko laid in that embrace, moving his legs yet easily resting his head on the cape covered shoulder.

The shirts had been removed in the end else than that of the golden eyed dancer who wore no shirt to shed but did leave his cape once the show reached the finale. The bluenette reached his state of undress with the aid of his dancing partner, the turtle neck sleeveless top exposing the beautifully toned body to hungry gazes. But when culmination point was predicted to achieve, both had drawn apart, swirling to the opposite parts of the stage and turning into perfect statues, the poses begging to be kissed back to life.

And then he came, the Angel. The burgundy shade of blood and closed eyes were all that appeared to the crowd as the cape still yielded the redhead's features and cloths for it covered him whole, even half of the face like a veil. He had come to stand there, the mascara laden impossibly long lashes kissing the high cheek bones. Bass of the music up the notch, real heart beats came from the speakers as each lingering second brought more jerking-offs.

And then those eyes were revealed and Bryan felt drowning into hazy waters, meant to be lost for eternity and beyond.

After that the different performances began and the crowd became even rasher with want. At the climax, the three exotic dancers flowed with the beat and yet without even touching a single sinful fiber of each other, the aura of hot sex radiated from them, affecting every being in the process.

But what really made Bryan's day was when he, like a shadow among flames, stepped down the flight of stairs and entered into the bouncing mob of dancing clubbers. Perhaps, contrary to everyone else, it was the expressionless look on his face or perhaps it was the glint reflected in his eyes or may be it was the confidence with which he sliced through the crowd and reached in three meter radius of the stage that made him stick out like a sore thumb.

And that was what made it so great. He had made through the jumping and pushing bodies like one does in the garden of roses and stood there among the mass, arms folded, face neutral and eyes guarded as he watched the dance then with a close and much more detailed proximity.

And their eyes met.

Like he said, the redhead artiste had whipped around, the twin bangs flowing in his wake, and cerulean clashed with the lilac of his. And both had frozen, right there on the spot. They had stared at each other, the younger with a somewhat confused and startled expression while Bryan only seemed to have halted his movements. Yet he was what he was and thus, the first to break their staring contest and smirk.

That had brought the dancer out of his stupor and he had smiled back, not a seducing coy one, but a genuine happy one, before turning back and resuming his recital. That tell tale curve of a smile poured warmth in his heart and Bryan could feel his senses eluded with just that little yet somehow sincere gesture. Though, that wasn't all. The redhead had made sure to look at him after every some minutes as if making sure Bryan was watching him, as if dancing for him and only him. And that was beautiful; pristine and beautiful.

Bryan smirked at the memory, standing before the door, the only solid shroud that kept him from that angel who had fortunately fallen from the heavens to cleanse this filthy earth. Mere movements were what they left him to meet those sapphires for eyes again.

So he turned the handle and opened the door.

Soft voices and a couple of chuckles entered the boundaries of his hearing as he allowed himself in the stars' personal rooms, calmly and boldly, a lazy smirk resting on his lips as he assessed the scene.

Two pairs of conflicting eyes turned to him with a look of caught residing in them. Shakaku, stood against the smart marble top dressing table with large mirror to go with behind, leaning back on the edge of the cool surface with hands. Those eyes blinked, cherry lips slowly parting if ever so minutely. Next to him, at a very close proximity, stood the bluenette with an identical expression, much different to the uninterested one he displayed at the stage. A tinge of protectiveness blended into the way he stood near the redhead, their faces unnaturally closed.

Bryan watched as both checked him out, still those lips parted in a somewhat gullible way. He returned the courtesy and noticed that they had shed their previous costumes and now were dressed in simple yet expensive trousers and shirts. The face make-up had been washed or wiped off, except the mascara that remained on the eyes. And it surprised Bryan that both look no more than seventeen.

The corners of the lips turned up in a smile and the bluenette turned to mumble something into his companion's ear. The redhead acknowledged what he had to say by tilting his face slightly closer to the whispering lips, eyes still fixed on the stranger that occupied the door frame.

Bryan's smirk never faltered as he watched the secretive exchange of the words but it twitched a bit when a light blush covered the bridge of the redhead's nose when the bluenette nipped his ear, looking from the corner of his eyes at Bryan for some response.

"Are you ready already? Oh!"

Turning to the body that had bumped into him, light hues met wide golden as they blinked up at him with the same childish startled expression. Were they trained to look so innocently cute? Bryan didn't know. But it was rather turning on.

The raven head had no touch of the person that was on stage, teasing openly the crowd while touching themselves in the most intimate sultry manner. He looked at Bryan from head to toe then back again before blinking once and stepping towards the other two, eyes still on him. He only looked away to glance questioningly at his crimson eyed associate who in reply, shrugged with a knowing glint his eye and a little smirk on his part.

Clearly not liking not knowing, he placed his hands on his hips but then turned around and pouted at the other two, "Are you coming or not?"

The bluenette smiled a Cheshire cat grin before nodding once to the neko and eyeing Bryan for some seconds more. As if officially passing him in some unheard test, he turned back to the redhead to whisper something before licking the cheek in a coy manner. The cerulean eyes lit up with mirth before looking sideways with a blush.

Chuckling too, the bluenette pulled away and went to lock his arm around the neko's waist who gave him a put off pout for keeping him waiting before both made it to the exit and walked past the purple haired stranger. Either it was the only way the bluenette conversed or he just liked speaking into ears, Bryan watched as the Red Sun grasped the raven head's ass before nibbling his ear as they went.

Bryan turned back from the couple, finally to the one and only he had been craving to meet ever since seeing him the first time. And now that they were left alone, he made the first step.

Those cerulean hues were locked on him, observing his every move yet that face no longer smiled or feigned innocent. He was waiting, not knowing but simply waiting. The only other reaction that came from the redhead was when Bryan casually closed the door with his foot, arms folded and stepping near to him.

His smirk was still there and it grew when the younger pressed himself more into the dressing table than possible, a hint of caution in his eyes. But Bryan wasn't having any concern about it. He said, "You were great out there."

The head cocked to one side in a cute way.

Bryan continued, stepping close to him every moment, "Honestly, I don't think you know what you did to them…or to me."

He blinked and the eyes quickly darted unashamedly below Bryan's waist. Those finely shaped eye brows rose and a partial smile, a partial pout returned to the dancer's face as he crossed his arms, a clear indication to carry on.

Now with only three or four feet away, Bryan unfolded his arms, letting his eyes feed on the perfect features of the redhead. He could easily make out the few specks of glitter still stuck to the smooth skin and Bryan wondered what the younger possibly did to keep his skin so fresh and tempting, "What's your name?"

God, that innocent expression could make a two month old look like a ten-cent whore. The angel looked at him from beneath the lashes and pointed a nimble hand towards his chest, as if confirming that Bryan had asked him.

Bryan nodded, "Yeah, what's your name?"

A melodious tone left those pliant lips like a cool mint breeze and the first words were spoken, "Tala"

"Tala" Bryan tested them on his tongue and decided he liked it, a lot, "Cute name"

Tala blinked in an appreciated manner before tracing his fingers on Bryan's chest, silently translating his inquiry.

"I'm Bryan"

"Bryan," The redhead parroted him, letting each syllable flow off his tongue slowly and perfectly, "Cute name"

The man smirked, gripping the small chin and tracing the soft lips with his thumbs, "Perhaps, but it sounded much better when it came from your lips"

Tala let him tilt his face upwards, the touch cool and welcoming; "Is that why you're looking at them?"

"No, that's not the only reason." Bryan replied, loving that he was allowed to touch such an angelic creature.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Yeah, yet that's not the only thing I want to do with you."

That nose scrunched a bit when Tala smiled, his lips pursing out in a childish way. And if asked, Bryan would whole heartedly agree; that small look made him oh so more molest-able!

"You're a bit too forward for a stalker oblique fan."

"And you're a bit too innocent for an exotic dancer."

This time Tala truly pouted but that changed into a gasp as Bryan groped his hip, squeezing it before caressing the globe in rounds. Bryan's heart purred in appreciation when Tala panted, eye lids fluttering shut, a hot blush leaking into the ivory skin. The hand on his chest clutched the shirt and rolled the textile material into a fist as Bryan continued his ministrations.

"You like that, don't you?"

The red head brought his head down, trying to gain control on his body which seemed to scream from want. That angel of his was surely in heat.

Blinking away the traces of fervor that had appeared in his eyes, Tala fought to reply a cocky reply but failed when the hand previously on his chin traced his face. It was then when he noted how closed Bryan was to him yet not close enough to sate him.

Bryan watched in amusement as Tala leaned into his touch, small moans escaping those highly kissable lips. Not able to contain himself, he brought his fingers over them, lightly tickling them with feather light touches. Cerulean eyes were revealed, with a tenuous shadow of daze on them, before Tala surprised him by taking his fingers in between his lips and sucking them one by one. The tongue tested his digits, rolling up and caressing them now and then before completely taking them whole.

Grinning at his dominance and mainly at the expression the redhead wore, Bryan pulled his wet hand away and crushed his hips against the redhead who cried out, hands automatically grabbing him by the shoulder. Bryan paused to grant both of their carnal hunger a rest before nuzzling the red cheek to gain his attention.

"So responsive, my dear" He whispered into Tala's ear, feeling him shudder against his skin, their groins still touching.

"So lusty, _Bryan_"

The said person pulled back to scrutinize the redhead, the tone somewhat taunting. Tala had a smile on his flushed face but his eyes held a calculating glint. He swallowed sometimes, not moving in their intimate position but not encouraging it either.

"What's it going to be, then?"

Bryan raised his brow at him, "What?"

Tala trailed his fingers up his chest before cupping the back of his head and bringing it close again. He looked at him with those big eyes before lightly whispering, "I like you"

Bryan let that hand caress his face, loving the way those soft fingers soothed him, "Do you?"

A nod came his way and he saw something he wasn't sure he should find it there in those orbs; a type of a wanting, a longing of some sort. He watched as Tala looked at his lips again, coyness replaced by the same uncorrupted look of cute innocence before those eyes dimmed somewhat.

Bryan smiled. It wasn't a smirk, just a smile. How could such an exotic creature, a dancer for god's sake, still be so pristine, so virgin? The three performances he had seen of this angel, each portrayed the same thing but though Bryan had much against sluts and prostitutes, somehow he felt he would be insulting the lithe redhead if he assumed him to be one. He had just too much purity reflecting in his Caribbean eyes. And that did not surprise Bryan as much as it amused him.

Though finding the heat between them beginning to dissipate, he was not disappointed. For the reasons only his heart had, he really liked this Shakaku. And though Tala had so bluntly put that it was lust, he had half a mind to disagree with that.

So he bent forward and gently took those lips between his and kissed him. Whether Tala was expecting it or not, it was cleared when he gasped slightly, his eyes closing up and pushing forward to deepen the kiss. A shiver ran down Bryan's back as he felt Tala's body aligning along his, the fingers deftly tickling his flesh. They kissed softly for a while. No one interrupted them, no one barged in. Soft lips upon soft lips, a few licks and tongue dancing, the lips met not with need but with something much alien then both of the participants had ever experienced in their lives before.

When they parted, Tala still had his eyes closed and did not open till Bryan caressed them. He blinked, sleepily before smiling the same genuine smile he had awarded him when he had first seen Bryan in the crowd, "…Thank you…"

Although he did not know the reason behind those words of gratitude, he smirked back, "Are you really an exotic dancer?"

Tala laughed, the voice having a cheery resonance in them, "It's our part time job and no, we are not hookers."

"I never suggested that. So this is just some cover-up?"

The redhead tilted his head again, looking at him as if contemplating whether to share his part of the story with him or not, "Kai, Ray and I, we are college students you can say though we prefer private tutoring. This is something we've grown to be so it's just a dream to have the lime light."

"I see…" Bryan smiled that dangerous smirk of his, "So you're implying that you might not be acquainted with this then?"

Tala cried out, his head falling back, eyes closing up in reflex as Bryan grasped his crotch. He buckled harshly into the hand, clutching the dressing table surface for support as the elder held his grip, driving him to limits of ecstasy. Gritting his teeth to control his moans, he jerked again when Bryan rubbed over his clothed groin. His toes curled painfully and a few tears escaped his eyes yet the yearning for more never died.

Bryan watched as Tala opened his eyes finally, gasping for breath as he released his grip but did not move from where he now stood between Tala's parted legs. He grinned too, loving the blush decorating the white cheeks.

"I told you were too responsive" He cooed at him. Tala tried smiling a bit, lips still parted as he panted. He finally looked at him and replied rather cheekily,

"And…and I told you, you were too lusty"

"Really, now…? And here I was, thinking that you'll be gladly searching for my wallet after I've had my merry way with you."

He took him by surprised and Bryan blinked at the teen who now sat on his lap, straddling him quite effectively with hands holding him down on the carpeted floor. How it happened, he did not know but Tala had actually flung him down and now wore a smug grin as he looked at him with those beautiful eyes of his.

"You were saying…?" He challenged him, the blush still there but now he seemed in control.

"What? You're not going to ask for an extra tip for this, are you?" He replied in a playful tone, hands on the redhead's thighs.

Tala frowned and crossed his arms, "You keep up that and you'll be going home with a sorry ass, _Mr. Bryan_"

"Keep what up? This?" Bryan pulled him self up and captured the Tala's mouth, immediately pushing him back to lie on top of him.

The redhead dug his fingers into his hair as they crushed their mouths against each other and shuddered when Bryan's hand traveled down his spine before groping his ass again, "B-Bryan…"

Bryan rubbed the clothed flesh before fingering the rim of the redhead's pants. His hands found there way in and he felt Tala tensing at that. He blinked at him, "What's wrong?"

A look of vulnerability flashed in those eyes before Tala pulled back to sit on him. "I…umm…"

Later he would find it hard to believe but he sat up too, shifting Tala lightly on his thighs. Something was amiss. Something big but he could not put his finger on it though he could he feel he was close to figuring it out. He traced the face with his knuckles and smiled when Tala leaned again in the touch, "Why did you thank me?"

The redhead blinked before colored return on his face. He shook his head like a child before looking away, his arms on either side of Bryan while Bryan's hand still on his lower back.

"You act as if this is all new to you" Bryan tightened his grip and heard a small moan escaping Tala.

"No-nobody said that." He gasped, eyes fluttering shut as Bryan did his best to manipulate him with his hand.

The lilac head chuckled, bringing his lips to whisper teasingly in his ears, "If you're so sexually frustrated, darling, then why won't you just let me have you?"

Tala trembled at the husky whisper before endeavoring to reply, "Who-who wouldn't be with those two around?" He jerked his head at the direction of the door, "Kai and Ray can cause an Orthodox Church priest to end up in a brothel in heat or rent some bloody porn movie and start jerking off." He turned back to stare in those humored lilac eyes, "And as for why I won't let you, well I'm not that easy to get, _sweet heart_."

Bryan let his eyes wander on that face, inches away from him. If his hormones would have been asked, he would have had the redhead on his knees, screwing him the moment he entered the chamber. But they seemed deceased now and Bryan could not help hearing the voice his heart played. Ever since he had encountered Tala face to face, his opinion about him had been altering. And truth to be told, never in his previous twenty years of life, Bryan had met such an enigmatic personality.

There was something in those eyes he had not been able to guess. Something about the way the redhead differed so easily in the one persona that was the dancer and the one that now laid on him was intriguing. It hardly seemed that the two resided in one single body. On the stage out there, he was a wild cat, aware of his surroundings and spectators with knowledge of how his sexiness turned people on. But now, here he was, holding back and looking, for the sake of a better word, exposed.

And then it dawned upon him and Bryan blurted out those four words with amused skepticism around his words, "Are you a virgin?" Those cheeks had yet to heat up so quickly and Bryan grinned, "You are, aren't you?"

The redhead crossed his arms in an offended fashion, breathing out in somewhat indignation, "I didn't say that."

"Just tell me already!"

"What's it to you?" Tala demanded with arms still folded and a fuming look.

Bryan laughed again, "You could've said it before."

"Yeah, well, I don't fancy people knowing." Tala muttered under his breath, staring down like a spoilt child. He surely did not like that Bryan had figured him out.

"How come…?" Bryan tried to rebuild the friendly aura around them as he stood up from the floor, offering a hand to Shakaku as well. The teen stared at his invitation before taking it letting Bryan hoist him up on his feet.

He still looked somewhat angry and dusted off his pants, keeping his eyes anywhere near Bryan, "People take advantage of that. Either they get excited, only eager to be my first one or some might have a thing against virgins. In some cases, they will just get offended that I'm lying because that can't possibly be true. And now that you know, tell me why the hell did I let you know all this in the first place?"

Bryan assessed the young redhead before smirking slightly, "Perhaps I'm easy to get along?"

Tala still seemed suspicious with arms crossed and hips slanted, "Why?"

The elder rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around his feminine waist and taking him towards the door, "Let's go already"

Being a dancer obviously had its quirks as Tala easily wrung out of the hold and stood with hands on his waist and skeptical eyes, "Where?"

Bryan pretended to sigh as if going into details was a huge inconvenience, "If you think I am going to strip you off your virginity on that carpet, you have another thing coming. I like taste Tala and if you want it to be a little bit special and not like some fling in an S 'n' M sex, you'll appreciate it too. Right now though both of us are going to hit the deck and I won't be doing you in until you put down this guard around me."

Tala blinked a couple of times before cocking his head to one side, "Why?"

Grinning again at the redhead's adorableness, he bent down and pecked that cute nose, speaking on those lips, "Because dear," He brushed his lips against Tala's feeling him shudder, "I like you."

He kissed him, waiting till Tala also returned it softly. The kiss was gentle and meaningful and he wrapped his arms around his redhead as he moaned quietly, appreciating the back rub Bryan gave him. Breaking apart, Bryan hooked his arm around his angel's waist again,

"Come on love, the night is young. And you still have to attend your last virgin dance night with me"

* * *

Steam stained the thick glass but the two present alone against the large shower area had no worried concerning about it in their minds. The elder ran his hands up and down the toned legs, occasionally grasping the hips, burgundy eyes closed in overwhelming passion. His lover had palms against the cool tiles and irregular pants left his swollen lips as he shielded his golden eyes, lids clenched close. Drops of perspiration ran down their body, accompanied with moans and gasps yet the heat only kept rising.

"K-Kai…"

The person addressed did not bother to respond, not that he could, as he sucked the heated throbbing flesh. He paused only to hold and press his young partner down when the hips thrust up, not able to take any more pleasure he was giving him.

"Kai…" Ray whined again, his head turning from here to there in ecstasy. He panted heavily as his boyfriend kept up doing him, the sweet mouth and tongue never stopping to give a second thought about him, "God Kai!" Tears leaked from his closed lids and he buckled into Kai as the bluenette licked the head before pulling back.

He breathed out, still holding the neko down, who complained through mumbles about stopping. Looking up, a lazy grin appeared on his lips and he rose himself up on shaky legs from where he was on his knees on the tiles. Trailing his lips up the navel, he dug his tongue into the belly hole and almost came when Ray cried out his name like that.

Sniggering at his lover, he breathed out on the hot tanned flesh, "Yeah…Ray?"

The raven head moaned, the lips on his stomach climbing up, leaving butterfly kisses in their wake, "I-I-I was…" He swallowed, eyes still shut, forcing his mind to complete the sentence, "I was wondering…will Tala be…?"

"You shouldn't think about other guys when in…such…situations, Ray"

And Ray was already forgetting what had, god knows how, etched into his mind.

Kai grinned in victory as he heard his name being breathed out from those lips again when he took in that pink nipple and let his tongue do the rest.

"Tala will be fine." He whispered huskily on the now erected flesh before continuing the same treatment with the other one too. However, he could bet that Ray had not heard a single syllable he had said. How could he with all that moaning?

As for how Kai knew about the well being of his friend? Well let's just say, he was psychic.

_Tala will be fine…_

* * *

Don't sue me if this did not come off as I planned. Because this certainly did not come off as I planned! I hate it! Whoa! Big words here but I certainly do not like it. I just totally messed up the real plot line halfway though and then it was me and my babbling mind which I want to castrate!! Oh wait, I can't do that. (shrugs)

I know that YuBo Wave was 2 days ago and I'm sorry for delay. My father was admitted in hospital so I could possibly complete it and post it. And the reason I refuse to put it up without reference to the said Wave is because this piece of shit was supposed to be my third entry, and so it will be! I'm too stubborn and you can't make me think else wise!! Curse the stubbornness that is of Neena14!

Anyway, I know there will be many weird things in this story and since I did not bother to re-read or check it, refrain from asking me any inquiries about it and use your own imaginations. What I can telly you is; Akai Taoiy means Red Sun in Japanese; Kitsune, the Fox; and Shakaku, the Angel of Light. it might seem sappy and all but seriously, I'm not in a mood to care.

R&R if you can.

Till next time,  
Neena


End file.
